In Search Of The Miraculous
by Kav23
Summary: Morgan and Reid were sent out to interview someone and was ambushed during their ride back home. Wounded, both are trapped in the car under the mudslide. Will Hotch and rest find out and save them before they run out of oxygen? Friendship fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Four to five hour trip?" Morgan grumbled. "With Reid?"

"What's wrong with Reid?" Rossi asked, surprised.

"Nothing is wrong him. I would spend my days with him except for his statistics." Morgan explained.

"Morgan, I am not very fond of sending Emily and JJ over there, at this time."Hotch said.

"Point noted." Morgan shrugged. "But if I come back spounting statistics for everything, don't blame me." Morgan chuckled before he walked out of the room to find Reid.

"Head's up, pretty boy, time to move on." Morgan said, while he grabbed Reid's jacket from the chair before he take hold of Reid's arm and dragged him out of the police station.

"I am supposed to help Emily with the geographical..."

Morgan cut in "JJ can help her."

"Where are we going?" Reid asked before he wore his jacket, following Morgan.

"A late lunch date with me."

Morgan stopped as he realized that Reid wasn't following him. He turned behind and laughed hard when he saw Reid's facial expression. "Reid, it was a joke."

"Morgan, I swear to God, if you make any other stupid, lame joke again..."

"What?" Morgan asked, smiling.

"Nothing, Jeez…" Reid shook his head. "Where are we heading, anyway?"

"Mr. Han's house on top of the hill." Morgan answered shortly.

"Seriously? It would take hours." Reid replied.

"That's right." Morgan nodded.

"And you're okay with spending the journey with me? Last time, I heard you hate my statistics." Reid mumbled.

"I got my back up plan." Morgan said before he tossed his car keys to Reid. "You drive."

"You do realize that with me driving the probability…."

"Reid, don't even get there…" Morgan said, opening the door on the passenger side.

"What?" Reid groaned. "It's different from statistics. Probability is commonly known as the likelihood or odds of….

"Get your smart ass in and start driving." Morgan shouted from the SUV.

"It's definitely going to be a lifetime journey." Reid mumbled before walking forward to the driver side.

-CM-CM-CM-

Almost two and half hours later, Hotch's phone buzzed, snapping him out from his discussion with the rest.

"Morgan…" Hotch answered. "I can't really hear you…."

"Yeah, I know." Morgan almost screamed at the other end. "Look, Mr. Han is not in. The house is empty. We looked around, got a few things, will talk with you guys later about this."

"Okay," Hotch said, pressing the phone harder on his ears. "What's the sound?"

"It's raining like crazy here." Morgan said. "We will be late."

"Morgan, be careful. The roads up there are not really good. Why don't you guys just head up to the hotel straightway, it's getting late anyway. We will meet you guys later in the hotel."

"Roger that." Morgan hung up and looked back Reid. "You want me to drive?"

"I was hoping you to ask that." Reid handed the key back. "On my count, 1…2…3, let's go."

Morgan and Reid ran out from the verandah to their car. It was just a small distances but by the time they were in the car, both were halfway soaked.

"Great!" Reid was frustrated.

"Well, you have to thank me for this." Morgan pulled out his go bag from the back seat. "Take this.' Morgan chucked one of his dark blue T-shirt to Reid, before he took out another T-shirt for himself.

"Thanks." Reid mumbled before he took out his wet sweater vest.

Once both changed briefly, Morgan began to drive back.

"I miss coffee." Reid mumbled, leaning against the window, melting in the cold weather.

Morgan chuckled. "We get one big cup for you once we get back, okay?"

Almost half an hour later, Morgan started to feel odd. "What the hell?"

"Why? What happen?" Reid asked, looking around.

"The car behind us."

Reid took a quick look the car behind them through the side window. "What's with him?"

"He has been following us, he don't even want to overtake us. I am giving him enough space." Morgan kept his eyes on the road.

"Morgan, it's raining like cat and dog, and the road is not that good, maybe the guy is just being careful." Reid reasoned.

"Something is not right." Morgan whispered before he pulled over and parked his SUV on the side.

Following Morgan's act, the black van parked behind them.

"See?" Morgan whispered. "We got company. Call Hotch." Morgan pulled over and started to drive again.

Reid pulled out his phone in a hurry but before he could get his fingers on the keypad, the black van rammed from behind.

The phone slipped down from Reid's hand and he slightly knocked his head on the window.

"What the…" Morgan mumbled.

"Morgan, look out!…." Reid screamed, pointing towards the right hand side but it was just too late for Morgan to respond when another van drive straight to them, colliding with their SUV. The impact sent the SUV further to the left side. Morgan barely pressed his leg on the brake pedal before the car, rammed onto the guardrails and plunge down the hill.

-CM-CM-CM-

"What's up, Hotch?" Rossi asked, his eyes were scanning through the file.

"They should be back by now." Hotch said, checking his watch again.

"It's raining and besides, they are driving down the hill now, maybe they are taking their own sweet time." Emily reasoned.

"I guess." Hotch whispered, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Let me try Reid, just to be sure." JJ said, pulling out her phone. "I can't reach him."

"I thought the local cops said that we can't get much signal up there." Rossi said again.

"Okay, I might wait for another couple of hours, if I didn't get even at least one miscall from one of them, I am driving up there."

"Agree." Rossi said.

-CM-CM-CM-

All Reid knew was, the car was rolling down the slope, and nothing else mattered at the moment. Reid has no idea if he would still be alive when the car stopped rolling.

Finally, the car stopped at one moment, but it was upside down and if it wasn't for the seat beat, both Morgan and Reid would have crashed down from their seat.

"Reid? Reid!" Morgan called.

"I am okay." Reid hissed when he touched the side of his head. "You're okay?" Reid asked, looking at Morgan.

"My arm hurts, not broken but it doesn't feel good."

"What?" Reid stuttered as he looked at Morgan.

"Wait a second." Morgan said before he unbuckled his seat beat using his unharmed hand, slowing adjusting himself in the car.

"Reid, don't do that." Morgan warned when Reid wanted to unbuckle his seat beat."Your leg is stuck, I think your ankle is probably broken, man."

Reid looked at his legs; one of it was twisted in different ways. "Now, I know why it hurts so much."

"We need to get out here." Morgan said, winced in pain.

"Yeah? How do we do that?" We don't even know where we are? The last thing I remember, we were rolling down the slope.

"I think we hit the bottom."

"We don't know that…" Reid panicked before his mouth was hanging open.

"Reid? What is it?" Morgan asked.

"Do you hear that?" Reid winced as he moved his leg

"What?" Morgan shook his head.

"It was raining heavily, and our car rolled down the slope…"

"So?" Morgan whispered, trying to identify the sound.

"The rain and our car could have triggered a movement of soil or sediments."

"Shit." Morgan swore when he saw the scene in front of him through the window.

"It's a mudslide." Reid mumbled, his voice was shaking badly. "Coming down … right to us..."

"Reid, get down!" Morgan unbuckled Reid's seat beat, dragged him to the back seat, and both hugged each other before the massive mudflow streamed down, trapping them in their car.

**Please review. I hope the story is okay…**

**Happy New Year...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **_  


Chapter 2

"Agent Hotcher, did you say that you've sent two of your agents to Mr. Han's house?"

"Yes." Hotch nodded. "Anything?" Hotch slightly panicked.

"We have just been alerted by the local cops around the area about the mudslide down the hill." One of the officers, Detective Oliver said.

"Maybe that's why they are late." JJ said in between. "Maybe they are stuck up there."

"There is something more, I am afraid."

"What is it?" Rossi asked uncertainly, knowing he wasn't going to like whatever Det. Oliver was about to say.

"We have one witness, saying he saw an SUV matching to your team's rolling down the slope."

"WHAT?"

-CM-CM-CM-

"Morgan? Morgan, come on... wake up" Reid tried for the third time as he tapped his cheeks.

As a response, Morgan groaned before he tried to move.

"Don't move." Reid warned.

"Why?" Morgan asked, sluggishly, moaned in pain. He could feel a sharp pain at his side and at the same time he could feel one of Reid's hands on that same spot.

Morgan's eyes widen when he saw a medium size of glass embedded halfway in his skin with blood oozing out of it.

"Like I said, don't move, Morgan." Reid was using his previous wet shirt to leave enough pressure on Morgan's stab wound, preventing the blood flow.

Morgan hissed before he talked to Reid. "How bad are we?"

"The car has moved further down, and we are at the bottom, I guess. The mud has cracked the back window but we have much bad luck with the front window, though."

Morgan slightly turned around and saw a quite amount of mud, soil and dirt on their front seat, covering the whole area without any gap, trapping both of them in the back seat.

"Luckily, the flow has stopped or maybe the rest of the soil has flowed on the other side, I guess because if not, we would have been drowned by it." Reid rambled.

Reid was so much in analyzing the situation outside the car that he didn't realize Morgan actually pulled out the embedded glass out of him.

"Morgan, what the hell?" Reid practically yelled.

"It's okay, Reid." Morgan sat up and pressed the shirt harder on his side.

"No, it's not okay." Reid coughed, hissed in pain when he tried to reach out to Morgan.

"What's with you?" Morgan questioned, blinking his eyes, struggling with the level of pain.

"Broken ribs." Reid said, resting one of his hands on his chest, taking few deep breaths.

"Don't move, I don't want your broken ribs to puncture your lungs." Morgan advised.

"Why? It is not going to make any difference." Reid was leaning against the car.

Catching the meaning behind Reid's words, Morgan looked around and sighed. "We're trapped."

"And practically dying." Reid finished.

"Reid, don't…"

"How long do you think we can survive in here, Morgan? With all these injuries and the way we are trapped in, we can't find a way out. Believe or not, we will run out of oxygen at some point." Reid whispered.

"Are you giving up, kid?" Morgan asked.

"I guess." Reid said as he showed his ruined phone. "Forget about not having signal, we can't even try calling and your phone is somewhere under the mud."

"Maybe they will figure it out." Morgan hoped. "Hotch will definitely find out."

Reid said nothing but rested his head on the seat.

"Reid…" Morgan whispered, his eyes went wide when he saw the amount of blood on the side of Reid's head. Touching the blood on Reid's head, Morgan said "Don't sleep, Reid. You might have a concussion."

Reid hissed when Morgan touched his wounded head. "Morgan, don't, please. It hurts."

"Just … just stay with me, for a while." Morgan mumbled.

Leaning his head somehow on the seat, Reid opened his eyes, staring at Morgan.

"I am sorry, Reid."

"Sorry? For what?" Reid laughed a little despite all the pain.

"For everything I have done so far, if any of it had hurt you."

"What? You have given up now?" Reid smiled a little.

"I don't know." Morgan shrugged. "Maybe…maybe not."

"Thanks for being there for me." Reid smiled genuinely. "Thanks for being such an annoying big brother."

"Annoying ah?" Morgan chuckled.

Reid shook his head a little. "Morgan, this isn't fair…It's like we are waiting to die for nothing" Reid tried to hide his miserable tone of voice but failed.

"I know." Morgan mumbled. "Trust me, Reid. I know."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Garcia, do you get anything?" Rossi asked.

"No, nothing.' Garcia grumbled. "I can't get the signal. Their phone is for sure out of order."

"Okay, thanks."

"Just bring back home my babies." Garcia spoke before she disconnected the call.

Rossi went back and stood beside JJ and Emily, listening to Hotch disagreeing with a local cop.

"Sir, we can't go up there." The local cops said. "Not with the…"

"I don't care." Hotch cut in. "If we can't drive, get us a copper, EMT's, rescue team. I need to get my agents out."

"I will see what I can do."

"I am not talking that an answer." Hotch said again. "I need a copper and I am getting my agents out no matter what."

"Let's go." Hotch ran out of the local police station with the rest in a hurry.

-CM-CM-CM-

There was utter stillness for a while before Reid spoke again. "Do you … think they will find us?

"I am hoping for a miracle." Morgan mumbled, struggling to fight back against the darkness trying to engulf him.

There were another few moments of awkward quietness "Do you heard that?" Morgan asked.

"M'tired." Reid whimpered as he looked at Morgan before he closed his eyes. Inwardly, Reid didn't want to give up, he wanted to fight back but it was just too much for him to handle anymore. It was even hard for him to breathe, everything basically hurts, especially when he thought about his mother. "I am sorry, mom." Reid whispered silently, letting the tears roll down his cheeks before his body disobeyed his words and went completely still.

Morgan was surrounded with blurred vision but he knew that Reid has just been in front of him. Morgan could lean in and touch him but Morgan was scared, for the first time, he was totally scared … more than anything at that moment. He was afraid to touch Reid, what if he can't find a pulse?

Morgan could feel his body giving in to matter how he tried to protest. Morgan's eyes were fluttering from time to time. Just when he closed his eyes, the memories of his family come by, torturing him. Gripping Reid's hand, Morgan looked at his best friend for one last time before he gave up to the hard-hitting darkness encircling him.

_**Please review.**_

_**I am sorry in case the way i describe the accident is not that strong, tried my best.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. ****Enjoy the next chapter. **_

Chapter 3

Everything was dark, extremely pitch dark but surprisingly Reid was responsive, not to his surroundings but to himself. He can't even see his own self but he can feel it, maybe it is how it feels before you die. The so called limbo stage, an intermediate place or state, between living and dying. Dying, one word that kept on ringing in Reid's ears. Was he really dying, maybe he was because he can't remember if he was breathing?

But in one corner he could remember Morgan, the last person he has seen. All of a sudden, the memories he shared with Morgan ran in his mind.

_Morgan: okay, okay. First try. Keep your eye on the ball.  
Reid: Gravity plus drag co-efficient plus...I see what you're saying … if I can adjust the velocity of my swing...  
Morgan: No. What I'm saying is get out of your head. Just feel it.  
Reid: Feel it. Feel it.  
Morgan: Yeah. Don't think. Just feel it.  
Reid: just feel. Don't think. Just feel.  
Morgan: Here it comes! Reid. That's not feeling it.  
Reid: I'm feeling like an idiot._

But suddenly, the situation changed, Reid heard someone else, his mother's voice.

"_Don't lie to your mother, Spencer. A mother knows."_

God, what will happen to her if he was really going to die? Who will take care of her?

Reid's heart ached more than anything at that moment, but, maybe his team will look after her, perhaps maybe JJ.

JJ?

"_Will and I were talking and we want you to be Henry's Godfather." _

"_You want to go to Yale, Henry? That is your godfather's safety school. Don't worry; I will get you to Caltech with one phone call."_

"_He wants to be a profiler?"_

"_Ah, he wants to be his favorite profiler." _

No, he can't. He just can't give up when he has some much in his life.

But wait, how about Morgan? What if he earned another opportunity to live but Morgan didn't? How could he face Mrs. Morgan? What could he possibly tell her … that he made out alive but not her son?

But Morgan wouldn't give up, right? No, he wouldn't. Morgan was still conscious back then, and … there was still hope and he shouldn't give up too.

-CM-CM-CM-

"_I already lost your father, Derek. I don't want to lose you."_

"_You won't, momma. I promise."_

He promised. Of all people he promised her, his mother ... he promised her that he would be alive, that he came back home for her birthday every year. But now, he merely gave up without any fight. How about Sara or Desiree, will they be able to digest, or move on if he dies?

But Morgan was afraid to fight back, what if he made it and Reid doesn't? He wouldn't be able to live another day. He wanted to fight back, he wanted another chance, but was he willing to take the risk? What if Reid dies and he made out alive. The survivor guilt would just ripe him apart. What would he tell his mother, Diana?

"Sorry, ma'am. I wasn't strong enough to save your son."

He could never tell her that, first of all Morgan has no idea if he could meet her in the first place.

No, Reid wouldn't give up. He was one of strongest person Morgan has ever seen so far. He would fight back. All these years, in the job Reid did nothing else but to fight back in every situation. Reid survived the worst.

_Morgan: Okay, let me school you real quick. What you have to do with these ladies - just take control of the conversation. When you're talking, what makes you feel like an expert?  
Reid: Uh... statistics._

A small smile formed in the corner of Morgan's heart.

Reid will fight back and he will do the same thing as well.

_Garcia: When did you get back? No one told me you got back and I've been worried like crazy because they said you were shot. With bullets.  
Morgan: I'm fine.  
Garcia: I can't believe you were shot.  
Morgan: I got shot in my bullet-proof vest baby girl. It's just a couple of bruises. I'm okay.  
Garcia: Why don't they make better vests? That's not bullet proof. It's like when you fall in the pool and your watch stops working. That's water-resistant, not waterproof. _

Morgan remembered that the first time he prayed in 20 years was the exact moment Garcia was in surgery fighting for her life. Maybe she was praying for him right now. Morgan never loved Garcia in a romantic way, but she was definitely a person having a special place in his heart. She would surely pray for his safely, for Reid's safely and the others, they would unquestionably find a way to save them.

Both of them are going to survive this, they will survive this, more importantly they have to survive this misfortune.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Okay, we just have the word from the officer assisting the situation."

"How bad?" Emily asked, the level of patience was dropping from time to time.

"The car has hit the bottom, turned upside down, surrounded and covered by the mud except for the front part, they suspect the front window is broken and some mud might have entered in." explained.

"They are trapped." JJ said. "They must have been injured as well."

"The worst part is, hopefully they don't run out of oxygen before we save them."

"We don't have time to waste, let's move." Rossi ordered.

"We got the copper ready, rescue team is waiting with everything planned. Ready to get your boys back?"

"More than anything." Hotch said. "Let's go."

-CM-CM-CM-

It felt as though it has been a long time, very long time...

Morgan jolted awake, breathing rapidly.

"It's okay, sweetie."

Morgan felt a pair of hands on his chest. It was none other than his baby girl, Garcia. Morgan felt so weak, so much so he can't even fight the against the gentle pressure she place on his chest, guiding him to lay down on his bed.

"It's going be okay." Garcia said before she pressed the call button.

No. It can't be okay.

"Reid!" Morgan gasped, coughing and hissed in pain. "What happened to him?

"Morgan, Reid..."

"What? Garcia, just please tell me." Morgan begged.

"Morgan, he..."

_**Please review. **__**Special thanks to Namira 0.0 and ****tannerose5 for awesome review.**_  



	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **_

Chapter 4

"_Morgan, he …"_

"What?" Morgan asked impatiently. "Please, don't tell me that he didn't…"

"No! Oh, God, no." Garcia gasped. "He is alright … for now,"

Morgan let out a breath of relief but somehow he can't seem to relax just yet.

"What do you mean by _he is alright … for now_?"

Garcia said nothing, she bite her lower lips, looked hesitated for a moment before she moved away from him, allowing Morgan to have a better look at his left hand side.

Morgan wished that he had never asked about Reid, he wished that he had never regained consciousness at all.

"W-What happened to him?" Morgan stuttered when he saw Reid, laying on a bed on the left side of the room, slightly away from Morgan's bed.

The sight of Reid was just too much for Morgan to hold on. Morgan could barely recognize Reid's face which was most of it was covered with bruises. Reid looked as if he was sleeping peacefully even though he was hooked up by dozens of machines, tubes and wires all over him.

"Honey, first and foremost, you need to calm down…"

"How am I suppose to calm down?" Morgan snapped. "Look at him."

"I know, sweetie." Garcia spoke but stopped when a doctor walked in.

"Agent Morgan, glad to have you back. My name is Dr. Steven. How are you feeling?"

"Sucks." Morgan answered shortly before he turned to face his doctor.

"After being unconscious for five days, I am not surprised. How is the pain level?"

"Five days?" Morgan asked, looking from Dr. Steven to Garcia.

Garcia nodded and Dr. Steven kept on talking. "You need to rest, Agent Morgan. You suffered from a deep stab wound on your side and had some serious internal bleeding, we have fixed it, broken arm, three cracked ribs, one broken rib, some cut and bruises around your body. Take enough rest, you will be alright."

"It's fine. I can manage the pain." Morgan answered. "How is my friend?" Morgan asked about Reid.

"Dr. Steven, I think it would be better if I…" Garcia said, nodding at Dr. Steven.

"Well, of course. Ms. Penelope will let you know. Take care. Call me if you feel any pain." Dr. Steven said before he walked, checked Reid's clipboard and walked out of the room.

Garcia went over, sat on the chair beside Morgan's bed, took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Morgan asked, looking at the sleeping form of Reid.

"He had a pretty bad concussion. Reid sustained brain injury which caused small bleeding within the brain which result in coma."

"No." Morgan whispered. A coma can last days, weeks, months, or indefinitely and usually the length of a coma cannot be accurately predicted or known. Morgan was afraid, what if Reid doesn't wake up?

"It's okay." Garcia touched his cheeks, causing Morgan to snap out from his thoughts. "He is improving though. They are keeping an eye on his brain continuously. They have somehow stopped the bleeding. Reid's brain is being observed every five hours, because for now, the only priority is to make sure it doesn't swell."

"What happens if his brain swells?" Morgan asked uncertainly.

"He could fall into deeper coma, the swollen brain can cause further injuries or maybe even…" Garcia hesitated a little before she continued "death."

Digesting the fact given to him, Morgan asked the next question. "He can't breathe on his own?" Morgan asked, pointing towards the ventilator, a tube placed through Reid's mouth.

"Yes and they had to hook up a trach because he has some secretions in the lungs that need to be suctioned and also since he has been on a ventilator for a long time, almost six days now."

Morgan squeezed his eyes shut, he tried to hold back his tears but failed.

"Derek, please. It's not your fault." Garcia whispered in a motherly tone. "He is getting better now."

"You don't know that." Morgan whispered, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Yes, he is." Garcia spoke back strongly. "Two days back, we after talking to the Dr. Steven, we brought in Henry. Believe it or not, Reid squeezed Henry's hand."

Morgan turned to face Garcia almost immediately. "If you think I am lying, then you can ask Henry for yourself."

"He did?" Morgan asked again.

"Yes." Garcia smiled. "Dr. Steven said that means Reid is not in a deep coma, if we try a little harder, he might wake up. There are higher changes for this to happen."

"Can you help me to …"

"Derek, you can't move much now, plus…"

"Garcia, please."

Garcia sighed before she rose up. "Just don't push yourself too much, okay?"

"Deal."

Garcia helped Morgan to rise up from his bed, slipped her hand behind him and helped him to take the steps slowly.

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked, guiding him to sit down as she dragged the IV stand and placed it behind him.

"Can you give us a minute?" Morgan asked even though he knew what she would say.

"Of course, honey. I will be right outside. I will let your mother know that you're awake."

"My mother?" Morgan was taken aback.

"Do you really think she would sit back in Chicago after what happened to you?" Garcia kissed Morgan's forehead.

"She was here all the time?" Morgan questioned nervously.

"Yes. I send her back home since she stayed with you last night."

Morgan watched as Garcia walked out of the room before he turned back to face Reid. Morgan raised up his shaking hand and gripped Reid's hand carefully, not to disturb the pulse oximeter placed on his finger.

"Reid..." Morgan was surprised by the tone of his own voice. Morgan remained silent, he didn't know what to talk. Morgan was stuck, jammed with words.

Tears rolled down his cheeks but Morgan remained to gaze at Reid's expressionless face.

"I am so sorry, Reid." Morgan sobbed. "Please, don't give up… not now, after what we have been through."

Morgan didn't know how long he sat there, watching and talking to Reid. All he told Reid repeatedly like a mantra was 'don't give up' and 'please, wake up."

Morgan was too immersed in gazing at Reid that he didn't realize that the room door was opened.

"Derek…" Morgan recognized the voice almost instantly. It was his mother.

She kneel down beside him and hugged him from his unharmed side.

As she kissed his cheek, Fran said "Shh … It's okay, honey."

"I didn't want all this to happen, momma." Morgan sobbed harder, melting in her hug.

"I know, baby. It's not your fault."

Fran continued to hold her son, giving him all the comfort she could afford to give.

Morgan sat there, hugging his mother and gripping his hand around Reid's.

Minutes later, it was a little, very little but Morgan felt it, he felt Reid's hand returning his grip. Reid's index finger was moving, touching Morgan's hand.

"Reid? ..." Morgan whispered as he stared at Reid.

At the corner of Reid's closed eyelids, a drop of tears, leaked out, rolling down his cheek.

**_Please review._ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **_

Chapter 5

'Come on, Derek." Fran said, holding a spoon of soup in front to his mouth. "Just another one."

"Momma, I am full." Morgan said, avoiding the spoon, keeping his eyes on Reid.

Fran sighed silently before she set down the bowl on the table just beside the bed. She turned behind, glanced at Reid for once before she spin around to her son. "The doctor said that the tears were a good sign, somehow deep down he can hear us."

"It will be much better when he wakes up."

"What is going on in there?" Fran asked as she took Morgan's hand in hers, gripping it tightly.

"Just wondering."

"About?…" Fran trailed off.

"How things are going to be when he wakes up?"

"Honey…"

"I am tired, it is okay if I sleep?" Morgan cut in before Fran could talk any further.

"Sure thing. Let me help you." Fran helped Morgan to lay down, kissed his forehead and watched as Morgan dozed of.

"How is he?" Fran turned around and saw Garcia standing at the edge of the door with two cups of coffee in her hands.

Fran walked and sat on the couch on the other end of the room, away from both Reid and Morgan. Gracia handed the coffee over and sat beside Morgan's mother.

"Thanks Garcia. It's really nice of you."

Gracia smiled in return. "He is asleep?"

"Yeah and I don't know what am I going to do with him." Fran sighed.

"Fran, you are the only one can help him through this, he might listen to me or the team but only you can make him understand."

"He is breaking and I …" Fran shed tears. "I am sorry, it's just too much for him to see him in such way."

"It's okay." Garcia said gently as she placed her supporting on Fran's shoulders.

"I don't blame him for feeling bad. It's a normal to feel such way when you realize that your friend is suffering more than yourself. I just have to make him understand that he can do a better thing than just sit there worrying for nothing." Fran said as she wiped her tears.

Garcia nodded. "I know how things would be difficult for you, being a mother to see your own son in such condition."

"Thanks, Garcia … for listening." Fran surprised Gracia by hugging her. "It's really nice to know he has such good friends like you."

Garcia took a moment to recompose herself and return the hug. "You're welcome."

-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan woke up hours later when he was conscious of fingers intervened with his. Morgan guessed that it would be his mother but however he smiled slightly when he saw Emily holding his hands.

"Hey." Emily whispered. "Guys, he is awake."

Morgan saw Hotch and Rossi getting up from the couch and walking towards him. Morgan turned to the other side and saw JJ sitting beside Reid's bed, holding his hands.

"How is he doing?" Morgan asked as he sat up, leaning against his pillow with Emily and Hotch's help.

"Still the same." JJ got up from the chair and walked towards Morgan's bed. "How are you?"

"Slightly better." Morgan answered honestly. "Where is my mother?"

"Garcia took her out for lunch." Rossi said.

"Please tell me that the son of a bitch responsible for all these is behind the bar." Morgan said as he looked at Hotch.

"They are as we speak now and they won't have a chance to see a sunrise ever again in their life. I promise you."

Morgan wasn't surprised by the word 'they'. " I know you guys might have some questions but I am not ready to talk about it yet. Just give me some time, okay?"

"It's okay." Emily smiled. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

"But when you are ready, we are here for you." JJ said next.

"I know." Morgan inhaled deeply. "Thanks for … you know… saving our lives."

"Morgan, that's what a family would do." Rossi replied.

"I … We really thought …" Morgan was struggling with the words "that we would die." Morgan turned towards Reid as he spoke. "Garcia was saying something about his brain injury. Would he suffer from any brain damage?"

The rest exchanged glances at each other before they looked back at Morgan.

"You do realize that lying to me about him is not going to help the situation?"

"Morgan, listen." Hotch said, sitting on Morgan's bed. "He might or might not suffer from certain permanent brain damage."

"What?" Morgan gasped.

"Morgan, please. You have to calm down." Emily cut in.

"What kind of brain damage?" Morgan demanded for more information.

"They can't be sure until he wakes up." JJ whispered.

"It could be in terms of his cognitive, physical, perceptual or behavioral." Emily said.

Morgan looked back at his friends, shocked by the fact given to him.

"But." Hotch cut in. "Since his brain doesn't swell and the bleeding has stopped, he might not suffer from any extreme permanent brain damage."

"But he might?" Morgan asked uncertainly.

"Maybe … maybe not." JJ said. "Like I said, the doctor is waiting for Reid to wake up."

Morgan sighed. The truth about Reid's physical health seemed to hurt him more than his own physical injuries.

-CM-CM-CM-

"I am sorry, I fall asleep on you." Morgan said to his mother, hours later when his friends had left.

"It's okay. You need to rest." Fran said, smiling. "You seemed to be thinking a lot, want to talk about it?"

"Reid…" Morgan answered shortly in a low tone of voice.

"Derek…"

"I am scared, momma." Morgan admitted.

Fran sat closer to him, gripping his hands tighter. "What is it, honey?"

"What if something bad happens when he wakes up?"

"Then, you're going to be there for him to help him out."

"I…" Morgan started… then suddenly something knocked his mind. "Did anybody tell his mother about him?"

"I think Agent Hotcher did." Fran said.

Morgan shook his head, holding his tears. "It's not going to be easy for him. I am sitting here, scared with had happened but I have you to give all the strength but Reid… his mother, she… He can't even … He don't even have a family member to help him out …"

"You can be one." Fran cut in. "You don't have to have blood relation to be a family. The most important thing is what you feel in here, in your heart" Fran touched Morgan's chest. "He has always been like a little brother to you, so now, it is the time to show him."

"How do I do that?"

"For now, take care of yourself first. Believe it or not, when he wakes up, he is going to definitely turn to you because it was you the one who was with him in those terrible moments. You know how it feels like. He need you and you need him. Just like how you guys were depending on each in the car to survive, now, help each other to stand back. What you need to do with him? You will know when the time comes."

Morgan starred his mother for a second. "Can I get a hug?" Morgan asked like a child.

Fran smiled before she hugged him, rubbing his back.

"Just … stay with me, momma."

"Always."

The next day, Morgan woke up being rather motivated. He glanced around the room and smiled when he saw his mother curled on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Morgan got up, gripped the IV stand to balance himself, and walked towards Reid's bed.

Morgan sat on the chair before he winced in pain silently.

"Hey, Reid." Morgan whispered as he leaned in. "The doctor said that they don't when you will wake up. They said your body need some time to heal and all other stuff which most of it I don't really understand but I know one thing. You will fight back and wake up because the Reid that I used to know will never give up so easily."

_**Please review. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **_

Chapter 6

For the next eight days nothing seemed to bother Morgan much. All he does for the rest of the day was to just sit there and gaze at Reid continuously. Thanks to Hotch and his FBI badge, Morgan was placed in the same with Reid until he will be discharged. Nobody was successful in getting Morgan out of the room at least for once even his mother. Morgan was progressing, his injuries were healing and the pain level was dropped tremendously and also there was something regarding Reid's health that Morgan was very happy about.

Reid was breathing on his own. The ventilator and trach which Reid was hooked up for the past few days to help him to breath has been removed. Morgan was able to inhale comfortably when much of the machines around Reid was detached from him. Reid was left with only an EKG machine, pulse oximeter and a nasogastric tube. Although Reid was still in a coma, at least the sight of him with less machines, tubes and wires gave enough hope to Morgan that he would wake any time soon. Morgan never stopped praying though. All he and rest rest of the team ever wanted was Reid to wake up.

"Derek." Fran called lovingly.

"Yeah?" Morgan asked, sitting up straight on the lazy chair given to him. Morgan rubbed his eyes with his knuckles before he looked at his mother.

"Why don't you get out of here for a while, get some fresh air?"

"What's wrong with the air in the room? It's seems fine for me." Morgan answered normally.

"Derek, you now what I mean."

"I … I just don't want leave him alone." Morgan said. "I don't want him to be scared when he wakes up."

"He won't because I am going to sit here with him until you get down and have lunch with Garcia in the park."

"Momma …"

"I am not taking 'no' as an answer." Fran turned around. "Gracia, he is all yours."

Gracia walked in almost immediately. "Thanks, Fran. Let's get you out for a while."

Morgan sighed before he turned to Reid. "I will be back in a while, okay?" Morgan gripped Reid's hand once before he got up and walked out of the room with Garcia's help.

Fran sat on the chair vacated by Morgan and turned back to Reid when Morgan has left the room.

"He is nagging a bit too much, doesn't he? Fran smiled. "Well, that's the whole new side Derek that perhaps you have never seen before. He loves being protective of the person he cares. You are definitely on the top of his list right now."

Fran's smile washed out. She leaned in, whispering. "I really hope you will wake up soon, Spencer. Derek might be healing just fine physically but only you can save him emotionally."

"Just wake up, okay?" Fran squeezed Reid's hand before she leaned back on the chair.

-CM-CM-CM-

"You didn't." Morgan mumbled when he saw the rest of the team on the bench at the other end of the park in the hospital.

"Yes, I did." Garcia wrapped her hands around his waist. "Why wouldn't we? We miss you."

"Hey, Morgan." Emily said happily when she saw Morgan walking together with Garcia.

"Hey, guys. Wow, there's a lot of food."

"Blame Rossi." Hotch said, smiling. Once they finish eating, Hotch said. "Come on, Morgan, let's take a walk."

"I guess we could." Morgan said before he walked over and joined Hotch.

"How are you doing?" Hotch asked when they were a bit far away from the rest.

"I don't really know how to answer that." Morgan said honestly as he sat down on a bench near the small fountain in the park.

"Morgan, I…"

"We were just driving back…" Morgan cut in.

Hotch totally stopped thinking about he wanted to say and focused on Morgan.

"Reid was telling me how much he missed coffee because of the cold weather." Morgan recalled the misfortune that fall on them. "then, there was one black van just behind us, it was definitely following us, it stopped when we did and Reid was about to call you when the van rammed us from behind and another stupid one van hit us from the side."

"They just wanted to divert our attention on you guys so that they could shift the bodies out of the property." Hotch said.

Morgan turned and looked at Hotch. "You mean … the bodies…"

"Yes. Han used his so called 'faithful workers' to get rid of you guys so that he could use the time we spend to save you guys to dispose the dead bodies."

"So …"

"Han and the rest were charged in kidnapping, raping and murder of those four girls and also for the attempted murder of two federal agents."

"So, they are gone, right?" Morgan reconfirmed.

"Dead sentences with lethal injection in a couple days."

"They deserves it after what they did to those innocent girls and Reid." Morgan mumbled.

"And to you too."

Hotch and Morgan spent another fifteen minutes talking before they joined the rest again.

"I want to see Uncle Spencer." Henry said, sitting beside JJ.

"I am not really sure about that." JJ said.

"I can take him." Morgan said. "You want to come with me, Henry?"

"Can I, mommy?" Henry pleaded.

"Okay." JJ agreed. "Just don't…"

"I won't." Henry said, jumping out of the bench and gripped Morgan's hand.

"Garcia." Rossi called when he saw Garcia getting up from the bench. "I am sure Morgan will be fine with Henry."

"Why don't you send your mother down, Morgan? We still have some food for her." Emily said.

"Will do." Morgan replied before he walked back in with Henry.

Once both Morgan and Henry have reached back, Morgan sent Fran down to have her lunch with the team.

Morgan slipped his hands under Henry's armpit and carried him up to Reid's bed.

"Why is Uncle Spencer sleeping for so long?" Henry asked looking at Reid.

Morgan thought for a second. "He is sick."

"But … I never sleep for so long when I was sick." Henry answered.

"Why don't you tell Uncle Spencer that? Tell him that you miss him and maybe he will wake up."

"Really?" Henry asked excitedly.

"We can try." Morgan smiled.

"Okay." Henry crawled closer to Reid. "Uncle Spencer… wake up. I miss you."

Morgan listened to Henry talking to Reid as he walked to end to of the room to grab a glass of water. Morgan gulped down a mouthful of water as he looked out of the window.

"Uncle Morgan … look!" Henry screamed out of a sudden.

Henry's scream was just too loud that the glass Morgan was holding slipped down from his hand, crashing onto the floor automatically.

"What?" Morgan asked even before he turned around, looking at Henry.

Henry pointed his hand towards something. Morgan followed the tiny hand and gasped when he saw Reid's eyes fluttered open, staring at him.

_**Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **_

Chapter 7

Morgan was literally shaking, he was praying to see Reid awake but when he actually did, nothing could express Morgan's feeling.

"Reid? Reid." Morgan dashed towards Reid's bed in such a speed.

Morgan gripped Reid's hands and stared at Reid. "Reid, can you hear me?"

Reid squeezed his eyes shut when the light in the room began to hurt his eyes.

"Can you hear us, Uncle Spencer?" Henry asked, following Morgan's act.

Morgan leaned forward, dimmed the light and pressed the call button.

"It's okay. Reid" Morgan soothed him. "I have turned off the light."

Everything was quite hazy for Reid. It felt like as though he had slept for a long time, really for a very long time. Reid tried to open his eyes, and he was successful after a few attempts.

"It's okay, Reid. You're okay." Morgan kept on reassuring him.

"You need anything Agent Morgan?" Nurse Annie asked.

"He is awake." Morgan replied to the nurse without turning behind.

"I will get Dr. Steven." Nurse Annie said and left the room in a hurry.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Why can't we stay in with Uncle Spencer?" Henry asked sadly when Morgan took him out of the room.

"We will let the doctor to check Uncle Spencer, okay?"

Henry nodded. "Is Uncle Spencer going to be okay?"

Morgan smiled gently as he kneel down to match Henry's height but before Morgan could answer, Henry excitedly shouted when he saw his mother, walking in with the rest of the team towards the room.

"Mommy, Uncle Spencer is awake!"

JJ bent down and carried her son just in time. "Really? Is it true, Morgan?"

"Dr. Steven is checking on him right now."

"Junior G-man is awake!" Garcia cheered happily.

"I am not sure if I can be happy just yet." Morgan mumbled.

"Ah, Henry, do you want to get down to the cafe with dad and get some Jello for Uncle Spencer?"

"Okay!" Henry said happily and went away with Will.

"What happened, Morgan?" Hotch asked almost immediately when Henry left.

"I don't know." Morgan rubbed his temple. "I tried talking to him, but he just stared at me, like he has just seen a ghost."

"What? Are you telling me that he might have lost his memory?" Emily asked, shocked.

"No, I don't think so." Dr. Steven answered on behalf of Morgan, appearing in front of them

"Then?" Morgan questioned. "What is it? Is he going to be okay?" Morgan asked impatiently.

"I can't be sure of anything until I do some further tests but some initial check up lead me to believe that Dr. Reid is suffering from certain brain damage."

"Oh God, no." JJ mumbled, shocked with Dr. Steven's statement.

"What kind of brain damage?" Rossi inquired.

"For now, I can say that Dr. Reid is quite sensitive to light. I can say that there are some changes in his vision, well, he is not turning blind but the perceptual changes will cause some spatial disorientation and since the site of the tracheotomy tube is still healing, Dr. Reid will experience a loss in speech volume and some leaking of air through the site. Just apply gentle pressure over the dressing with the hand and the volume of speech will return and the air leak diminishes."

"When can you give us the full diagnosis?" Morgan asked.

"When he more aware of himself and able to respond to the tests."

"So, what do we should do now?" Garcia asked, concerned.

"Just stay beside him, make him feel safe. Dr. Reid is fragile as a baby now, mind you that he has just woken up from a coma. He might take a certain time to respond, so, just don't push him. Just go easy on him, don't expect him to do anything for you at this moment." Dr. Steven said.

"Okay." JJ said.

"Can we see him?" Emily asked next.

"Sure, but he won't stay awake for a long time. Don't be afraid if he falls asleep soon, it's normal for patients out of coma to experience extreme mental or physical fatigue."

"Thanks, Doc." Hotch said and the rest walked into the room as fast as they could.

Almost everyone couldn't help but to smile when they saw Reid's eyes wide awake, glancing at them.

"Hey, Reid." Garcia whispered happily as she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"H-Hey." Reid whispered, in a very tone of voice, blinking a few times.

"Reid, don't be afraid." Morgan said, gripping his hand. "You had a tracheotomy, so you might lose your voice for some time, okay?"

Reid looked at Morgan for a second, it took him a while before he nodded. Reid's eyes were fluttering open for time to time.

"You can sleep if you want to, Reid. We will stay here until you wake up again, okay?" Morgan said, before he let out Reid's hand.

To Morgan's surprise, Reid gripped back Morgan hand. Reid doesn't really understand what was going on, but there was something about Morgan that Reid's can't explain. He felt safe with Morgan. Everything else seemed like a puzzle in his brain, he wanted to know about it but somehow he felt extremely tired, both mentally and physically.

"You want me to stay with you, Reid?" Morgan asked.

Reid looked back at Morgan like a child before he nodded.

"Okay, I will stay, you can sleep now."

To everyone's surprise, Reid hugged Morgan's hand just like a child would do around his chest before he went back to sleep.

"I don't know if I can do this." JJ whispered. "He looks so lost."

"JJ, he got nobody else except for us." Hotch said.

"I know. It's just…"

"Look, first of all, we need to be strong." Morgan whispered strongly. "Because he needs us more than anything right now. We don't really know what is wrong with him, so, let's hope for the best."

The team nodded in agreement, stayed beside Reid for at least half and hour before all of them left Morgan alone with Reid even Morgan's mother.

Morgan preferred to stay alone with Reid right now. Morgan smiled at the sight of Reid sleeping peacefully. "Don't worry, Reid. We will get through this together. We will figure this out together. I won't leave you alone. I promise."

**_Please review._**

**_I hope the chapter is okay, though. Been really busy today with the sudden visit from my two years old niece who refuse to leave my side. I don't want to leave the story without any update. So, i am sorry if there is any big mistakes. Enjoy the day. If you guys don't get any update tomorrow, just assume that my niece keep me busy again.  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **_

Chapter 8

The next day Morgan watched helplessly as Reid succumbed to the effect of the sedative given to him.

"It's okay, Reid." Morgan said tenderly as he wrapped Reid with his blanket and rubbed Reid's hands.

"What is happening to him? Why can't he read?" Morgan asked when Reid's eyes were fully closed and his body went completely still due to the sedative given to calm him down.

"I am afraid I got some bad news and some good news." Dr. Steven revealed.

"I can handle it." Morgan said although somewhere deep down he can't hold himself straight.

"Well, the good news is Dr. Reid is not suffering from any major brain damage which could cause memory lost, paralysis, tremors or seizures but I still have some bad news. Usually, after injury, younger patients may experience some problems focusing at near. This may present simply as difficulty in reading. This is usually due to damage or distress caused to the oculomotor nerve. This nerve is responsible for controlling the eye's ability to focus by changing the shape of the crystalline lens. The good news is Dr. Reid can benefit from the use of bifocals to help compensate his lost."

"It is permanent? Morgan asked. "He used to read twenty thousand words per minute."

Dr. Steven raised his eyebrows looking at Morgan.

"He is a genius. He has an IQ of 187, eidetic memory and can to read twenty thousand words per minute." Morgan explained.

"He is obviously going to need some time adjusting himself."

"You were saying something about him having light sensitivity yesterday." Morgan asked next.

"Much like the volume control on a radio being broken, Dr. Reid seems to have difficulty adjusting to the various lighting levels. However, tinted eye wear, especially amber filters, may aid him and light sensitivity may improve with treatment." Dr. Steven clarified.

"Anything else I should know?" Morgan asked

"Following injury to the brain, movements may become more jerky in nature. As we move or tilt our head, our inner ears sense the angle at which we are tilting and causes compensatory eye movements. After head injury, these compensatory movements may become impaired. I am afraid Dr. Reid might also face nystagmus which is a condition of voluntary or involuntary eye movement. Nystagmus results in a vertigo-like sensation or a feeling that the world is moving."

"Is it treatable?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"Yes, through Vision Therapy which uses a multi sensory approach. So far it has resulted in improved vision and related measures of visual function, such as the ability to sustain focus and better eye contact." Dr. Steven explained further.

"Anything else?"

"Due to his condition, Dr. Reid might be sluggish, displaying little movement or activity for some time. He might have some persistent headaches, physical and mental fatigue for a couple of days. However, I am more concerned about his emotions."

"Why?" Morgan questioned.

"Usually, when a person wakes up from a coma, they would be angry or frustrated over the time they had lost while they were in a coma and the trouble they might face after it. In Dr. Reid's case, he is a genius and his ability to read for the time being is definitely going to push his limit." Dr. Steven gave an explanation. "Besides, since his eye movement is not in a very good condition right now, he might face some problem moving around, inability correctly located certain things."

"What do think I should do?" Morgan asked helplessly.

"Anything that could calm him down, give strength to him. Mind you, he might get angry or even snap that you for helping him but I hope you could understand his condition. It is surely not going to be any easier for him."

"Thanks, Doc." Morgan said.

"You're welcome. Call me if you need anything."

Morgan crashed on the lazy chair once Dr. Steven has left the room. Honestly, Morgan had expected for the worst although he was quite relieved almost all of his conditions are treatable and not permanent but the only problem was if Reid will able to handle it. Morgan can still remember how much Reid freaked out minutes ago until they had to sedate him when he can't read.

Morgan sighed as he closed his eyes in fatigue. Morgan didn't know when did he had allowed himself to fall asleep. Morgan woke up perhaps hours later when he felt hands on his shoulders. Morgan smiled gently when he saw his mother with the rest of the team in the room.

However, Morgan quickly turned towards Reid's bed and let out a sign of relief when he saw Reid sleeping peacefully.

"Morgan, what is it?" JJ asked in a low tone of voice.

Morgan moved to the end of the room and explained everything that Dr. Steven had told him earlier.

"Honestly, this sounds a lot worse than I have expected." Emily mumbled.

"I know." Morgan agreed.

"It's Reid we are talking about. He will surely try to distance himself from us when he thinks that he is being a burden to us." Rossi shared his view.

"We need to keep an eye on him without him knowing it." Hotch said.

"Let's just hope for the best." Fran said, giving support to the team and his son.

Two hours later, the team left due to a case, leaving Morgan with his mother.

"You are driving yourself crazy." Fran said suddenly.

"I am." Morgan admitted. "Because I am scared, I don't want him to wake because I don't know what to tell him … I …"

"Are you giving up?"

"Momma, this is not about giving up, it is …"

"I am asking you, are you giving up?"

"No." Morgan answered powerfully. "I would never give up on him."

"Then, what are you afraid of?" Fran asked. "The most thing is don't give up on him, of course, he would be depressed or miserable at first. Try to understand things from his perspective and go on inspiring him."

"I guess ... Thanks, momma."

"Anytime, Derek."

Later that evening, Reid woke up when he was alone with Morgan.

"Hey." Morgan whispered, leaning in.

"Mor … gan," Reid whispered back, feeling a little frightened.

"Reid, listen to me. I know you are afraid because you don't know what is going on. Trust me, Reid. We can fix this. It will take some time and a lot of energy from your side but it will get better."

Tears rolled down Reid's cheeks. "P-Promise you 'ill … stay?"

"Of course, Kid. I am not going anywhere." Morgan smiled before he gripped Reid's hands, showing his support. "I promise."

_**Please review. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. The idea of a scene between Morgan's mom and Reid's mom was suggested by Namira 0.0 and I thought why not? So, a big thanks and I dedicate the scene for Namira 0.0. **_

Chapter 9

_Two days later._

Fran walked patiently behind Hotch and Emily through the Las Vegas Sanitarium. First of all, honestly, Fran never thought she would be able to talk to Reid's mother but no one could understand what Diana would be going through except for her. A week ago, Fran's only son almost died and of course Diana would have felt the same thing what Fran was feeling. Truthfully, Fran's condition was much better compared to Diana's.

Fran was allowed to stay with her son, to take of him but things were different for Diana, she had no choice but to stay behind and trust the words given by other agents. Fran couldn't help but to feel a little disturbed when she accidentally heard Reid crying over Morgan's shoulders, thinking about his mother.

Of course, Reid would love to be with his mother, of course he wanted her to know that he was alright. Since everything was a bit jammed up, Fran thought that she could barge in and help the situation since Hotch wasn't really successful in convincing her. Only a mother would understand another mother's heart.

"There she is." Hotch snapped Fran out of her thoughts, pointing towards a lady sitting near the window. With a book in her hands, Diana was immersed in her thoughts.

"I will take care of it." Fran said, walking towards Diana. "Mrs. Reid?"

"Yes?" Diana turned around, looking confused. "Do I know you?"

"No, but you might know my son." Fran answered humbly as she sat in front of Diana.

"Your son?"

"Yes, Derek Morgan and you can call me Fran."

Diana thought for a second. "He works with Spencer. Oh, God is Spencer alright? They were telling me a lot of things…"

Fran leaned forward and touched Diana's hand. "He is alright, a bit hurt but he is healing just well."

"Are you telling the truth?" Diana questioned.

"I would never lie. My son almost died too." Fran said, smiled weakly.

"They told me a lot of things, I don't what to believe and I didn't get letters from him and I was so scared."

"Yes, at first, Spencer was really sick but now, he has improved a lot."

"How about your son? Is he okay?" Diana asked.

Fran smiled, thinking of Diana' concern over Morgan. "He is improving too."

"So, it is true? About what Agent Hotcher told me? Spencer was involved in an accident?"

"Yes, both your son and my son were driving back home from work when the accident occurred." Fran said, avoiding the fact how and why did the accident happened.

"How is my Spencer?" Is he really alright?"

"Well, if you are still worried, I think I can surely calm you down." Fran said before she pulled out her phone.

Fran dialed and waited for Morgan to pick up. "Yes, Derek, pass the phone to him." Fran handed the phone to Diana. "It's your son."

Diana quickly took the phone. "Spencer?"

-CM-CM-CM-

"Hey, pretty boy, it's for you." Morgan said as he handed the phone over carefully.

"Who is it?" Reid asked.

"Just talk."

Reid slowly but carefully and successfully gripped the phone from Morgan. He pressed the phone to his ear and couldn't help but to stare thankfully at Morgan when he heard his mother's voice.

"Mom?" Reid whispered.

"I will leave you alone for a while." Morgan left the room and joined Rossi in the waiting room.

"Spencer, are you okay? They told me that you were hurt."

"I am okay, mom." Reid tried to hold his tears.

"Don't lie to your mother, Spencer. A mother knows." Diana said, feeling a lot relieved when she heard her son's voice.

"Well, I am a bit hurt, but I am going to be alright. Don't worry about me."

"I am so sorry, Spencer. I can't be there with you to take care of you."

"Mom, please don't cry. I am fine, my friends are taking care of me. I will come to visit you once I am alright, okay?" Reid tried to console his mother.

Reid talked to his mother for at least another half and hour before he disconnected the call.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Thank you so much." Diana said as she wiped her tears and handed the phone over to Fran back.

"You're welcome." Fran said. "Don't worry, my son is taking care of Spencer right now."

"I know, but I wish I could be there."

"Don't worry, once Spencer is out of the hospital, I will bring him down to visit you. You can have some time with him." Fran replied.

"We have never met before, but thank you so much for being so kind." Diana smiled.

"Only a mother would understand another mother's heart."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Thanks, Morgan." Reid said when Morgan walked back in. "Who is there with my mother?"

"You're welcome, Reid." Morgan replied. "Well, my mother went down with Hotch and Emily.

"What?" Reid gasped. "Why did you send her? Morgan, I don't want to be …"

"Reid, first of all, I didn't send her. She wanted to go."

"It is so nice of her." Reid mumbled. "Why are you guys so nice to me? I am nothing but a burden."

"Kid, stop bringing yourself down. Look, I know how it feels like. I was depending on others a week ago for almost everything. Reid, you're hurt and need some help and it is just a matter of time. Once you're healed or once you have learn how to manage yourself, you can be independent. Honestly, Reid, you're not a burden for me, I have always looked at you as my younger brother and I would be more than happy to help my brother."

"Thanks, Morgan. Thanks for being so nice."

"No, Reid. Don't look down upon yourself." Morgan said.

"I can't help it. I feel like a baby." Reid mumbled sadly.

"Kid, those feelings are your worst enemy right now. It will not only drain out the energy from you but it will also demotivate you to fight back. Don't let the feeling to empower you, Reid."

Reid smiled.

"What's so funny?" Morgan raised his eyebrows.

"You definitely sound so different." Reid said.

"A side of me that perhaps you had never seen before."

"Have Garcia seen you being so wise?" Reid smirked.

"Oh, no." Morgan growled. "You're not telling her."

"Well, that depends of how nice you're taking care of me."

"Oh…did you just blackmail me?" Morgan shrugged.

"Well, this is my side which you had never seen before." Reid laughed.

There was a definite time of silence before Reid talked again. "Thanks, Morgan. I owe you.

Morgan walked forward, patting Reid's shoulders, he said, "Anything for my friend."

_**Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **_

Chapter 10

___One week later. _

"Are you positive in discharging him?" Rossi questioned Dr. Steven.

"Both of them actually. As all of you might be aware, Agent Morgan had improved a lot and he doesn't require a hospital stay anymore. As for Dr. Reid, he wasn't much physically hurt like Agent Morgan. Since I am releasing Agent Morgan , I thought it would better to discharge Dr. Reid too, since he much calmer in the presences of Agent Morgan."

"Thanks a lot, doc." Emily said on behalf of the team.

"No problem." Dr. Steven said. "I have talked to the Dr. Reid's therapist, he would be able to start his vision therapy in a couple of days and as for Agent Morgan, I have rearranged therapy sessions for him, matching Dr. Reid's schedule." Dr. Steven explained.

"You have really helped a lot." Hotch said, shaking Dr. Steven's hand.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Morgan asked, changing into his usual clothes.

"I guess. Morgan, I … Can I stay in my own apartment?" Reid answered, sitting on his bed.

"Actually, we are." Morgan smiled.

"Morgan, you don't have to stay with me, I can …" Reid trailed off, finally realizing that he couldn't probably manage himself with his eye conditions.

"Reid, I am not staying with you just because you will be needing help, it's because …" Morgan sighed before he sat beside Reid on his bed. "I am scared."

"What? Why?" Reid asked, shocked.

"I want to be with you because I am scared that if I leave you out of my sight, something bad will happen to you."

"Morgan, I am fine… just…"

"You don't know how it feels like, Reid." Morgan whispered. "To actually see you laying just like that, like a dead body with tubes, wires …"

"Morgan, I am sorry." Reid said, in a low tone of voice.

"No, no." Morgan looked up at Reid. "It's not your fault at all, but what I went through, I can't just erase it. Honestly, I … I just want to make sure that you're alright, so, can you please allow me to stay with you?"

"Morgan, it will be great to have you around." Reid smiled. "Thanks but you need to take care of yourself too, you are banged up worst than me."

"My mother and Garcia might hang around in the daytime to help us but at night it's just two of us."

"Your mother can stay if she wants, I do have a spare room." Reid said genuinely.

"It's okay, she is staying with Garcia."

"Okay, so who is ready to get out of here?" Garcia cheered happily as she walked in with a wheelchair.

"We both are." Morgan said, before he got down from the bed.

"Come on, Spence." JJ stretched her hand and Reid took it. Reid's sprained ankle was still healing and one of the strict orders he had to follow was not to put any pressure on it.

-CM-CM-CM-

___The next day._

"Excuse me?" Hotch snapped. "I agreed for a temporary agent for fill in the gaps since I was down with two agents, not for any replacement."

"Agent Hotcher, we can't be sure if Dr. Reid can be fit to be an FBI agent again." Strauss said.

"He is still recovering. Okay, I get the part that visual acuity is a requirement for being an agent. The doctor has said that the vision therapy might help to improve…."

"Might help?" Strauss asked. "So, we don't know for sure if he will regain his normal eye sight back?"

"Come on, it's not that he had lost his eyesight… it's just…"

"How about firearms? How do you expect him to shoot when he don't even have a normal eye movement?"

"Like I said, he is still in the recovery process, can we actually talk about this after we get an official letter from the doctor?" Hotch snapped again, getting annoyed over the situation.

"Snapping at me isn't going to help, Agent Hotcher."

"Dr. Reid is an asset to the team. His judgements have solved quite a number of cases and saved the victims. I would trust my son's life with him. So, I am not giving up on him and I am sorry to say I am not accepting any replacement for him." Hotch gave his final words and walked out even before Strauss could reply.

Hotch walked out, looking irritated.

"Someone is in a bad mood." Rossi said.

"Well, she is lucky that I am still able to hold myself."

"What happened?" Garcia questioned.

"She wants to replace Reid because she thinks he might not be able to be a field agent again." Hotch explained.

"That's rubbish." JJ spurt out. "We don't know that until the doctor gave us his words."

"I know." Hotch sighed. "I am really having a bad mood now. I want to get out of here for a while."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Hey, Hotch." Morgan greeted, surprised by Hotch's presences when he opened the door. "You need anything?"

"Nothing, just having a bad day." Hotch mumbled as he walked in. "I thought I would hang around here for a while."

"Bad day?" Morgan raised his eyebrows.

"Where is Reid?" Hotch questioned.

"Down for a nap." Morgan said as he pointed towards the room.

Hotch walked closer, smiled when he saw the sight of Reid sleeping peacefully. "Strauss was talking to me about replacing him."

"What?" Morgan gasped, silently.

"I told her that it is not happening until I get the official word from his doctor." Hotch whispered.

"Is she crazy or something?" Morgan snapped angrily. "Hotch, this can't happen. The job is everything for him."

"I know, Morgan." Hotch answered. "We should keep this news from him."

"Definitely and I am coming with you, I am going to give her … Let's just say it's a bad day for her." Morgan grabbed his wallet.

"Morgan…"

"You're coming or not?" Morgan asked as he walked out. "Mom, just take care of Spencer for a while."

Feeling defeated, Hotch joined Morgan after smiling briefly to the confused Fran.

"What is going on?" Fran asked.

"I will tell you once I get back home, momma."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Hey, what are you doing here?" JJ asked when she saw Morgan walking in with Hotch.

"I want to talk to Strauss." Morgan answered shortly.

"Morgan, it will only make the situation worse." Rossi responded.

'Well, she has to know what Reid is going through right now before she makes any decision. Do any of you realize what could happen to him if he loses this job?"

"Morgan, we know and besides, …" Emily stopped when Morgan's phone rang.

'It's my mother." Morgan said before he answered the phone. "Yes, momma? What? How come? Okay, wait, don't panic. I will be there."

"What is it, Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"Reid is missing."

"What?" Garcia gasped. "How …"

"Apparently he heard what we were talking about just now, Hotch. He left a letter on the door , saying he doesn't want to be us to fight with Strauss because of him and he doesn't want to be a burden anymore." Morgan replied, feeling frustrated over the situation. "Oh God, I shouldn't have left the house."

"Oh… No." JJ rubbed her temple. "Where would he possibly go … in such condition?"

_**Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **_

Chapter 11

"Dammit Reid." Morgan swore as he read the letter left by Reid in his apartment.

"I am so sorry." Fran apologized. "I thought he was sleeping."

"Ma'am." Hotch addressed Fran. "I am sure it was not your fault."

Morgan walked back and forth in Reid's apartment.

"Morgan, you need to calm down." Emily said.

"How do you expect me to do that, Emily?" Morgan snapped. "His ankle is still sprained, his broken ribs are still healing and above all, he can't focus his eyes when things are too near to him, whenever, he moves out of a sudden, he will feel dizzy, he feels things are moving because of the nystagmus and his eyes are still sensitive to light. So, tell me Emily, how am I suppose to calm down?"

Emily kept quiet, unable to answer Morgan's question and luckily Garcia come to the rescue.

"Okay, hot stuff, we are going out for a walk." Garcia said before she pulled him out of the apartment with her.

"When did you realize that he was missing, Fran?" Rossi asked when Garcia disappeared with Morgan.

"After you guys left," Fran looked at Hotch. "I checked on him, he was still sleeping, so I resumed my work in the kitchen, then I was on the phone with my daughter for some time before I walked back to the living room. I just sneak a look into the room and the bed was empty. I check everywhere and that's when I called Derek."

"Okay, but where would he go? He wouldn't fly to Las Vegas, he knows that we will find him." JJ spoke.

"He wouldn't have gone far." Emily said. "Not with such physical condition."

"His phone is still here. The only thing he has taken with is his wallet." Rossi delivered the information.

"Okay, first of all, we should start looking at the usual places he used to go."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Okay, Derek. First and foremost, breath." Garcia said, rubbing Morgan's back.

"Why would he do that?" Morgan yelled again.

"Hey!" Garcia snapped. "What did I tell you? Breath. We will find him."

"Before it is too late. He is one hell of a trouble magnet." Morgan whispered.

"So, why are we waiting for?" Garcia asked.

The rest of the team walked out just when Morgan was about to tell something to Garcia.

"So, let's just say that he might not have gone so far with his condition, where do you think he would go first?" JJ asked.

Everyone was thinking when Morgan suddenly yelled. "Guys! I think I know where he is."

-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan drove speedily with his mother on the passenger seat.

"Do you always drive this fast?" Fran asked.

"Sorry, momma. Can't help it." Morgan mumbled before he parked his car. "There he is."

Morgan and Fran got down of the car and saw Reid sitting on a bench in the park.

"Derek, you …." Fran said something but Morgan wasn't listening. He quickly crossed the road, running towards Reid, leaving Fran behind.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Morgan yelled as he stood in front of Reid. "What were you thinking?"

"Derek, just shut up for a second." Fran snapped when she reached the place.

"What?" Morgan whispered slowly to her but eventually understood when he saw tears in Reid's eyes and his body was shaking.

"It's okay." Fran sat on the bench beside Reid and rubbed his back. "It's going to be alright."

Reid sobbed harder when he felt the mother's touch. He hugged his knees against his chest and buried his head, resting his forehead on his knees.

Fran's heart melted when she felt how shaky Reid's body was. Unable to hold herself, Fran pulled Reid into a hug which surprisingly Reid didn't resist. Rubbing softly Reid's back, Fran glared at Morgan.

Morgan sat beside Reid on the other side. Touching Reid's shoulders, Morgan whispered. "I am so sorry, Reid. I didn't mean to shout at you, I was … I was so scared."

"No, I am sorry." Reid looked over to Morgan. "I didn't mean to upset anyone."

Nodding to Morgan, Fran walked out, away from the boys, giving Morgan some time alone with Reid.

"I just …" Tears rolled down Reid's cheeks. "The fact that I might lose my job …"

"No, Reid." Morgan assured. "You are not going to lose your job … your therapy …"

"You can't just rely on that, Morgan." Reid wiped his tears. "Strauss is right. Maybe I am not fit to be an FBI agent anymore."

"So, what if you lose the job? Reid, there are a lot places waiting to hire you. You have a lot of talents." Morgan tried to inspire.

"True but I am nothing without BAU." Reid mumbled.

"You're wrong." Morgan answered strongly. "BAU is nothing without you."

Reid looked up at Morgan.

"You scared, don't you?" Morgan asked. "You think that we will forget you, that you will lose us if you are not working there? How could we forget you? Our own family? Trust me, nobody can ever replace you, Kid."

Reid smiled weakly at Morgan. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to run away."

"Yeah? For a genius, that was probably the most stupidest act ever."

Reid chuckled despite the tears in his eyes. "I didn't want you to fight with Strauss for me. I just ... funny thing is I don't even know where to go. I just realized, I have nobody."

Morgan placed his hands back on Reid. "Reid, you have us, you will get better, Reid. I am not giving up on you, nobody is giving to you, just … don't give up and hang on, okay?"

To Morgan's surprise, Reid grabbed a fistful of Morgan T-shirt and buried his head over Morgan's shoulders, crying. "I won't, I promise. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't hate me."

"Kid, we would never hate you. It's okay." Morgan reassured. "Just don't do something like this ever again."

"Hmm." Reid mumbled and stayed over Morgan's shoulder's for a couple of minutes.

Morgan continued to hold Reid close to him however, Morgan was caught off guard when Reid's body went limp.

"Reid? Reid." Morgan held Reid's body as he tapped Reid's cheeks.

"I think he is worn out." Fran said, suddenly appearing.

"He is developing a fever." Morgan said as he pressed his hand on Reid's forehead.

"Let's get him back home." Fran said as she picked up Reid's crutches.

Morgan carried Reid up carefully in bridal style and walked to the car.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Oh my God, is he alright?" Garcia gasped when she saw Morgan walking in with Fran, carrying Reid.

"Just a light fever." Morgan answered before he settled Reid on his bed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hotch asked, standing at the edge of the door with the rest of the team.

"Of course." Morgan said as he pulled the blanket to cover Reid. "It's Reid we are talking about. He will pull through. I trust him."

_**Please review.** _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **_

Chapter 12

"Are you still angry with me?" Reid asked like a child.

"What?" Morgan looked up to Reid. "Kid, like I said, no … for the tenth time."

"You're right. It was one of the stupidest acts ever." Reid said, smiling weakly.

"I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"You can't be responsible if something happened to me. I took that stupid decision." Reid spoke, sitting in his bed.

"You don't understand, Reid." Morgan sighed. "You will never understand."

"Try me." Reid challenged.

"Even though how much I tried, I can't understand the pain you are going through, Reid just like that for once you can't imagine what I went through when you were in coma." Morgan slightly looked away and wiped his tears.

"I am so sorry." Reid touched Morgan's hand. "I was being so selfish …"

"No, Reid. I … Let's just do it this way. Okay, from today, we will help each other to heal and promise to talk to each other if something turned out bothering. Promise?" Morgan raised up his hand and showed his little finger.

Reid hooked up his little finger with Morgan's and gave it a little swing. "Promise."

"Can you promise me another thing?" Reid asked.

"What is it?" Morgan asked as he passed Reid his medication.

"Do not talk with Strauss about my…"

"Reid …"

"No, you are not going to talk to her. Let Hotch handle her. I am going to go to the therapy, prove myself to her and get my job back."

"That's the spirit." Morgan smiled.

-CM-CM-CM-

_Four weeks later. _

"Very good. You're doing great, Dr. Reid." Samantha, Reid's therapist said. "I think we can call it off for today."

"Okay. Thanks." Reid replied.

"So, I will see you after two days. Have fun with your vacation."

"Vacation?" Reid asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Samantha nodded. "Agent Morgan postponed the rest of your therapy. He said you are leaving the town and since you are progressing quite well, I think we can take two days of break. See you."

Reid stood still unable to digest the words uttered by Samantha.

Samantha smiled at Reid's facial expression before she walked out the room and almost bumped into Morgan.

"I am sorry." Morgan apologized. "So, how is he doing?"

"Great. He is gaining back the control over his eyes, the focusing and coordination of his eyes is definitely getting better and most importantly the teamwork between both of his eyes is increasing."

"So, the summary is he has all the chance of getting back normal." Morgan asked.

"Without a doubt." Samantha smiled. "Have a nice day, Agent Morgan."

Morgan smiled widely as he entered the room and saw Reid mumbling something as he packed his stuff.

"Hey…" Morgan stated.

"Samantha was saying something about me getting out of town. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Reid questioned.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Morgan whispered.

"What surprise?" Reid raised his eyebrows.

"We are flying to Las Vegas to see your mom."

"Really?" Reid chuckled.

"There you go." Morgan smiled. "One of your one thousand watt smile. You should try showing that often, the girls might just adore you."

"Oh, shut up." Reid groaned. "When are we leaving?"

"Tonight and if you don't have any problem, I thought of stopping by at Chicago as well."

"Visit your mom?" Reid asked. "That would be great."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Mom?" Reid called.

Diana turned around at full speed and grinned widely when she saw her beloved son. "Spencer." Diana rose from the chair and hugged her son like the world was about to end.

Morgan silently excused himself and walked out of the room to give Reid some private time with his mother.

"How are you?" Diana asked with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I am alright." Reid answered, smiling. "How are you doing?" Reid sat beside his mother.

Almost hours later, Morgan walked by, trying to steal a look at Diana's room. He couldn't help but to smile widely when he saw Reid fast asleep on his mother's lap with Diana reading to him while playing with his hair. Morgan let out a sign of relief before he drove by to the nearest hotel.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Momma!" Sara yelled. "You're not going to believe this!"

"Does she always shout like this?" Reid asked, rubbing his ears when Sara ran in.

"You have no idea." Morgan mumbled as he walked.

"Derek." Fran cheered happily as he hugged her son. "Oh, Spencer, I didn't expect to see you." Fran hugged Reid also.

"You should have told me." Fran slapped Derek's arm playfully. "I could have cooked something special."

"Honestly, there is no need for that, Fran." Reid said.

"We can't do that, can't we?" Fran said. "You boys take some rest and I shall fix something."

Reid was about to open his mouth when Morgan stopped him. "You do not want to argue with my mother when it comes to food."

Reid chuckled and followed Morgan to take a nap, honestly he was way too tired.

Hours later, Morgan woke up to find the space beside him empty. Morgan changed into a new T-shirt and walked to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Wow, finally you're awake." Sara said.

Morgan yawned. "Where is Reid?"

"Enjoying himself." Fran answered shortly.

Morgan raised his eyes, clearly he was wide awake hearing those words from his mother. He turned around to find the kitchen was just occupied with Sara and Fran.

"Where is he?"

"Before that …" Sara handed a glass of orange juice to Morgan. "How are you doing?"

Morgan looked at Sara. "Great, I am fine."

"How are things with you and Spencer?" Fran asked next.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Morgan groaned. "Why are you asking … well, this looks like an interrogation for me."

"Well, you see … we don't have a problem. So, we just want to make sure, you don't have any problem with what is happening." Sara said, smiling.

"What is happening?" Morgan growled. "For God sake, can you…"

Morgan didn't get to finish his sentences when Fran pulled him towards the kitchen window.

Morgan jaw's basically hit the ground when he saw Reid laughing with Desiree in their yard.

"Well, this has been going on for almost two hours now." Fran said.

"Aren't they cute together?" Sara chuckled.

Morgan looked in disbelief at his mother and sister.

"Oh, come on, Derek." Sara wrapped her hands around his arms. "Look at Des, she definitely likes him.

Morgan turned back, gazing outside. Reid was leaning against the fences, hands crossed against his chest, He was standing there, talking to her with his thousand watt smile. In the mean time, Desiree was just inches away from him, smiling widely, one of the smiles that perhaps Morgan has never seen before.

"Mom told me that you always see him as your younger brother…" Sara said, leaning against Morgan. "Have you considered looking at him as your brother in law?…"

_**Please review. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **_

Chapter 13

"He didn't." Garcia spoke, clearly she was more than shocked.

"You mean our Reid, as in our Spencer?" JJ asked again.

"He flirts with your sister, Morgan?" Emily smirked.

"I did not!" Reid protested.

"Wow, looks like somebody's eyes is healing just fine." Rossi whispered as he ate his food.

Hotch said but smiled but the way he smiled, Reid knew that he was also in with the rest.

"We were just talking, okay? She was just amazed by the fact that I can remember everything." Reid justified.

"Awwww, really?" The girls giggled.

"Guys, can you please drop it?" Reid begged.

Emily laughed. "How about you, Morgan? You think you can accept the relationship?"

"What?" Reid was shocked. "There is nothing going on between us."

"I got no problem if Desiree likes him …"

"Wow, that's great!" Garcia cheered. "When are you going to ask her out?"

"Garcia, I love you but can you drop this? PLEASE?" Reid pleaded again.

"Okay." Garcia agreed. "For today…"

Reid sighed before he turned to Morgan. "There is really nothing going on between us." He whispered.

"I know." Morgan smiled. "Come on, pretty boy. I will drop you off at your apartment."

When they were walking to the parking lot from the restaurant, Morgan said, "I mean what I said."

"About what?" Reid asked, puzzled.

"That I don't mind if Desiree likes you."

"Morgan, I don't see her in that way and neither does she." Reid explained.

"I know." Morgan said shortly.

"Then, why are you …"

"I just want you to know that in case if you of both you liked each other, I don't you guys to suppress it just because of me and let's say if you were to have a relationship with her, and in case if you hurt her which I know you won't but if you do, I will kill you."

Reid gulped down his own saliva and smiled weakly. "Thanks for reminding. I don't think I will … you know …"

"Whatever, Reid. Let's get back home."

-CM-CM-CM-

_Three weeks later._

Reid gasped for breath as he stopped at the finishing line. Inhaling as much oxygen as he could, he took small steps to the front. "What do you think?"

Morgan looked at his stopwatch. "Good."

"Good?" Reid asked in disbelief before he snatched the stopwatch from Morgan. "I practically broke my own record and all you could say is 'good'?"

Morgan chuckled. "Well, I guess you have to thank your personal trainer."

"You're such a show off, Morgan." Reid mumbled as he took a towel to wipe his sweat.

"Wow, such harsh way to thank your trainer. Be nice, or I will …"

Morgan was caught off guard when Reid tackled him, tripped Morgan's legs, bringing Morgan down to the ground.

"How about that … personal trainer?" Reid chuckled ans he got up.

"Oh, you're going to regret this…" Morgan got up quickly and stormed towards Reid.

"Oh, shit!" Reid swore before he ran for his life with Morgan following closely behind.

"Will they ever behave like grown ups?" Gracia groaned, looking at Morgan and Reid running in the field like kids.

"Come on, they are just having some fun." JJ reasoned.

"I don't think so." Emily said as she pointed towards the field.

All the others turned towards the direction and couldn't help but to smile when they saw Morgan had Reid pinned on the ground. As Reid was shouting for Morgan to stop, Morgan cleared his water bottle on Reid's head.

Rossi exhaled. "We nearly lost … both."

"I am just glad … that they are alright." Hotch mumbled.

-CM-CM-CM-

_Two weeks later._

"Nervous, genius?" Morgan asked as he walked beside Reid.

"Not really … yes." Reid's voice was barely audible.

"Reid, listen to me." Morgan placed his hand on Reid's shoulder. "You have tried your best, so, just trust yourself."

"Thanks, see you later." Reid said before he walked to Strauss office. Reid knocked the door and waited patiently.

"Good morning, Dr. Reid." Strauss said when Reid entered into. "Have a seat."

Strauss sat on her chair and smiled at Reid. "First of all, I think I own you an apology."

"For what?" Reid asked, even though he knew.

"For not trusting you as much your team trusted you. You made it, your test results were just simply amazing."

"So, I got my job back?" Reid asked uncertainly.

"First of all, you never lost your job. Agent Hotcher was very strict about that and yes, you are reinstated back to the team."

"Thank you."

"Well, I think you own that to your team. When I said I was about to replace you, Agent Hotcher made clear that he would never allow that to happen, he said he trusts your capabilities as much as he trusts his son's life with you. As for Agent Morgan, he really … basically everyone stood by you."

Reid was struck by Strauss's words. "I am lucky to have them."

Reid walked out of Strauss room directly to Hotch's room.

"Do you really mean it?" Reid asked as he entered Hotch's room.

"About what?" Hotch asked looking up at Reid from his paperwork.

"That you trust me with your son's life?"

"Of course." Hotch answered with a doubt.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Because you as always been you. You are different, Reid. You have never been afraid to be who you are no matter what others says about you. I don't know how to exactly put into words but I trust you, Reid … we all are."

"Thanks, Hotch. Your words really meant so much for me." Reid said.

"You're welcome. Follow me."

Reid followed Hotch, thinking they might have a new case but Reid was caught off guard when he entered the conference room.

"SURPRISE!"

Reid smiled widely when he saw the 'Welcome back Morgan and Reid."

"Morgan said he would love to have his welcome back party with you, hope you don't mind." JJ explained.

"Of course, not at all."

-CM-CM-CM-

Later that night, Morgan lay lazily on his couch when his doorbell rang.

"Wait a second." Morgans said as he peeped into the hole.

"Reid?" Morgan asked, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"I went out to get some books and I have something for you." Reid handed over a package to Morgan.

"What is it?" Morgan asked as he welcomed Reid into his house. Morgan teared the package open and smiled. "A baseball jersey."

"Reid, it is really nice." Morgan said as he looked at his new jersey. Being blue in color, the jersey had some words stitches around the sleeve. "For a Big Brother."

"Thanks, Kid."

"No, thank you for being there for me." Reid smiled.

"Any time, Reid." Morgan stretched his hand to shake with Reid but Reid surprised him when Reid embraced Morgan into a hug.

"Thanks, brother." Reid whispered.

_**The End.**_


End file.
